Solo Tú y Nadie más que Tú
by celestelowell
Summary: He tenido que que luchar cientos de veces, morir y renacer. Para darme cuenta que solo tu, y nadie más que tu es capaz de llenar el vació de mi corazón. Solo tu, y nadie más que tu, Rukia


**Los nombres de los personajes no son obra mia, sino que del gran Tite Kubo :D **

**Capitulo Uno**

En mi mente no dejan de dar vueltas las palabras de mi padre. Explicaciones, escusas y la historia del origen de todos mis poderes, me tienen abrumado. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Es que acaso debo volverme solo un shinigami y renegar de mi descendencia Quincy? Eso sería como renegar de mi madre, de su orgullo. No obstante, ese tipo me la arrebató. Ese maldito de Jujah Bach, asesinó a mi madre. Y yo no fui capaz de protegerla. Viví tantos años culpándome por su muerte. Perdí mi sonrisa, mis ganas de ser feliz. Me juzgue a mí mismo y me condene a una vida miserable. Negándome toda alegría. Simplemente me obligaba a pensar que un tipo tan miserable como yo, no merecía sonreír. Y así continúe adelante, intentando ayudar a esas almas errantes. Hasta aquel día.

No fue sino hasta que conocí a esa enana, que comprendí el verdadero significado del poder, y la responsabilidad que conlleva el tenerlo. Aprendí a preocuparme por el resto, a proteger incluso con mi vida a mis seres queridos. El verla esa noche sacrificándose por mí y mi familia, aún cuando no nos conocía. Hizo que me diera cuenta que yo ya no debía llevar una vida pasiva. Debía hacer algo, algo realmente importante por proteger a las personas que quiero. Pero ahora, ahora no sé qué hacer.

_Rukia, Rukia, eres una enana mentirosa. ¿Es que acaso no me prometiste que si me hacía daño tú me ayudarías, que si no podía moverme, tú lucharías en mi lugar y que si yo sentía dolor, tú lo soportarías por mí? ¡¿Y dónde demonios estas ahora?! Te necesito, te necesito. Rukia._

Camino sin ánimos por las afueras del rio de Karakura. Ahora mientras el sol se esconde; el río posee un brillo singular, pareciera estar recorrido por millones de diamantes. Se ve hermoso_._ Y aún así no soy capaz de alegrarme. Veo todo gris y sin vida. La confusión que tengo en mi alma, no me deja pensar con claridad. Como desearía que ella estuviera aquí, a mi lado; lo más probable es que al ver mi cara rápidamente se aproximaría a golpearme como es de costumbre. Para luego sermonearme. ¡Ha, pero cuánta razón tienen las palabras de Rukia! Solo ella es capaz de despertarme, de revivirme; solo ella es capaz de hacer que recupere mis fuerzas, las ganas de luchar, de seguir adelante. Solo Rukia es capaz de detener la lluvia.

Pienso vagamente en que es lo que me diría en estos momentos- _Ichigo, idiota. ¿Qué haces así de deprimido? Levántate, lucha y si caes, vuelve a ponerte de pie he inténtalo una vez más. Si no sabes que hacer, si no confías en ti mismo y en tus poderes; pues confía en tus amigos. Si tu alma está confundida, alégrate, no caigas en desesperación, pues nunca lograrás esclarecerla. No te quedes de brazos cruzados y lucha. Eso es lo que haría el Ichigo que conozco y guardo en mi corazón- _suspiro notoriamente y recién ahora, una genuina sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Ya esta cayendo la noche y la luna se hace cada vez más notoria. Miro al suelo distraído, y esa sonrisa se acrecienta. Alzo mi rostro a la ya resplandeciente luna y sonrío abiertamente; la observo por un buen tiempo, segundos, minutos ¿Quién sabe? Y siento mi alma calmada. Ahora todo se aprecia más claro. Ya sé que debo hacer.

Me volteo para regresar a mi hogar y así despedirme de mis hermanas y de mi padre. Vaya, mi padre; le debo mucho a ese viejo. No sé realmente si he tomado la decisión correcta, si con lo que haré traicionaré al recuerdo de mi madre. Pero no puedo dejar las cosas como están, debo luchar y proteger a quienes más quiero y a esa sombra que día a día va tomando más color. Vuelvo a sonreír desde el alama, y nuevamente dirijo mi mirada a la luna; la aprecio bella, hermosa, blanca inmaculada, radiante como ella sola. Suspiro y le digo "_Gracias"._

Ya hace un tiempo que regresé al Reioukyuu, y un montón de sucesos inesperados me han ocurrido. Comenzando por mi despedida con Zangetsu, y la obtención de estas nuevas espadas. La verdad, prefería a mi antigua y fiel Zangetsu; pero bueno. Este es mi poder y he de estar orgulloso de él.

Este entrenamiento ha sido de lo más tedioso y aburrido. Y aún no comprendo el por qué de llevarlo a cabo de esta forma tan especial. ¿Es que acaso no debería reunirme ya con Renji? Además, están estos tipos sumamente extraños, que lejos de parecer serios guerreros, parecen un tonto grupo de patéticos payasos sacados de alguna basura de circo. Sé que no me corresponde a mi emitir un juicio sobre estos shinigamis, y en el fondo sé que ellos son unos expertos, saben perfectamente lo que hacen y como conducir mi entrenamiento. Suspiro aliviado y resignado. Solo me queda confiar en ellos.

Al fin tengo algo de tiempo libre, tiempo que dispondré únicamente para descansar. Me duele de forma alarmante el cuerpo completo, y aunque ya me he acostumbrado, el aire aquí es muy espeso; cuesta respirar y sostenerse en pie. Pero sí, creo que ya lo he dominado. Camino divagando infinitos sucesos en mi mente. Me pregunto tontamente si Rukia ya se encontrará mejor. ¡Oh no!, me sonrojo. Aún tengo fija en mi mente la última imagen que me lleve de ella. Ahí, en las aguas termales, sin querer divisé una parte de su cuerpo, hermosamente blanco, de un blanco puro e inmaculado. Me estremezco, he intento desvanecer aquella imagen vergonzosa de mis pensamientos. Si Rukia llegase a enterarse de ello, seguro me mataría. Rio despreocupado; esa enana me daría de golpes hasta hacerme olvidar lo que vi de ella. Continuo paseándome distraído por este extraño lugar, me fijo en la poca vegetación existente y en lo extraño que se aprecia el cielo. ¿Podré ver desde aquí la luna? Espero que sí.

Apresuro el paso y doblo en una esquina, no sé por qué pero, he tenido la corazonada de que tenía que venir por este camino. Mi paso se hace cada vez más marcado y veloz, mi respiración esta algo agitada y mi corazón comienza a latir de forma desmesurada ¿Qué ocurre? Doy unos pasos más y siento que mi mundo se detiene, ahí está, sentada tranquilamente en una banca, con una expresión serie y orgullosa. Sus ojos están cerrados, y en ese momento la odio por no dejarme ver aquel hermoso color violeta que ellos poseen. Me acerco silencioso, y ella no se percata de mi presencia. Estoy tan cerca que podría fácilmente acariciarle el rostro y acomodar algunos mechones de su de seguro sedoso cabello negro tras una de sus orejas. La aprecio, y me doy cuenta de que está dormida. Se ve tan tranquila, tan frágil, tan bella. Sonrío y siento como mi corazón se agita descontrolado en mi pecho. Lo sé, lo sé, es por ella, es por Rukia. No hace mucho me reconocí a mi mismo este sentimiento. Este sentimiento que me ha torturado creo, desde la primera vez que la vi. Tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan aguerrida, tan…ella. Me aproximo más a su encuentro. Y ella no se mueve, no se altera, aún duerme plácidamente y entonces maquino mi crimen, mi secreto. Poso suavemente mis dedos en su mejilla, así, toda blanca y perfecta ¿Cómo puede ser así de delicada? La acaricio sutilmente para no despertarla, llego al fin a sus labios y mis dedos dibujan fascinados el contorno de ellos, los recorren y los estudian. ¿Me atreveré a dar el siguiente paso? No sé cómo, pero ahí me veo, frente a ella. Tan cercano a su rostro. Puedo sentir su respiración coordinada y calmada, nada que ver con la mía, toda agitada y con grandes intervalos de ausencia. Observo sus labios y crece en mí ese deseo. Los labios de Rukia se aprecian tan maravillosos, tan tentadores; están ligeramente sonrosados, en perfecta sincronía con su palidez natural. Me aproximo cada vez más y más, y puedo sentir el rose de su piel contra mi boca. ¡Ya está!, estoy aquí, y ella no se ha dado cuenta. Intento en vano controlar mi respiración y dejo que mis labios vallan al encuentro de los de Rukia. La beso, la beso con delicadeza, pero aún así, siento que podría pasar el resto de mi vida en ello. Saciándome de su boca, de ella completa. Mi corazón desenfrenado da enormes vuelcos en mi interior. Y no soy capaz de dejar de sentir la calidez de sus suaves labios. ¡Oh no! Se ha movido y yo me aparto rápidamente.

Rukia, abre pausadamente sus bellos ojos, y siento como si un día nuevo comenzase, ¡Al fin puedo ver aquel precioso color! Dirige sus delicados y finos dedos a sus aún adormilados orbes, y como una niña pequeña intenta despertarlos. Sonrío maravillado, se ve tan tierna y bella. Ella me mira extrañada, y de pronto se pone de pie bruscamente.

-¡Ichigo!-brama, atónita ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mi crimen?

Yo, solo la miro divertido y si, algo asustado; pues el temor de que mi secreto ya no sea un secreto, me golpea con creciente intensidad las sienes.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡Ichigo, estás bien!- exclama, y se abalanza a mi brazos. Y yo me derrumbo en mil pedazos, ¿Qué le sucede?, así no es Rukia. Sus finos brazos recorren mi cintura y la rodean completa. Fija con firmeza su rostro a mi pecho ¡Oh no! ¿Podrá sentir lo agitado que ha puesto a mi corazón? No intento apartarla y ella enfatiza aún más aquel abrazo. Y entonces ya no lo resisto. La rodeo correspondiendo su abrazo y acerco mi rostro a su cabello. Hundo mi nariz en su cabello e inhalo, inhalo profundo. ¡Huele de maravilla! Acaricio hipnotizado esos mechones brillantemente negros con mi mejilla, y siento como Rukia se tensa. Se remueve intranquila e intenta apartarse. La detengo, no la soltaré. Ella posa sus manos así, tan bellamente pequeñas en mi pecho y ejerce fuerza para zafarse. Me armo de valor, la retengo y al aferro aun más a mi cuerpo.

-Oh no, no aún, Rukia- menciono en un susurro, la jalo delicadamente para que su perfecto rostro regrese a mi corazón. Al fin ella desiste y suspira sonoramente para volver a recorrer con sus brazos mi cintura. Permanecemos así, unidos el uno al otro por segundos, minutos ¿Quién sabe? Al fin ella rompe el contacto. Y yo no se lo impido. Ahora está ahí, frente a mí, y con una sonrisa tan familiar y maravillosa. Suspira y se cruza orgullosamente de brazos. Para luego decir- Te extrañe, Idiota.

Le regreso aquella sonrisa, divertido y encantado. Le sostengo la mirada por unos instantes. Ella parpadea y logro apreciar cómo nacen en sus mejillas unos delicados tonos rosados. ¡Se ha sonrojado! Mira rápidamente al suelo y luego regresa sus ojos violeta a los míos. Suspiro aliviado, pues mi crimen, aún permanece en el anonimato. Dejo que mis labios extiendan aquella sonrisa que viene desde mi alma y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, con aquella comodidad y fluidez que solo con ella soy capaz de demostrar. Le susurro.

"yo también te extrañe, enana".

**Hasta el Próximo capitulo. :D**

**Celeste Lowell**


End file.
